


Becca's Pseudo-Penis Adventure 4: Revelations

by MisterEAnon



Series: The Pseudo-Penis Adventures [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Again, Becca says she doesn't do speeches and then gives one, Empathy, Gen, Pseudo-Penis Support Groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Becca receives an invitation to a gathering of other spotted hyenas concerned about what's between their legs. Our favorite hyena shows up to the meeting to show everyone her way of doing things, if you get what I mean.





	

God, being able to piss standing up again was great. The look of incredulity on the other officer's faces never got old, either.

I shuffled out of the men's room, glad to be able to skip the line to the woman's room, ignoring Officer Valentine's jealous glare as she tapped her foot impatiently in the very line I'd been able to blatantly ignore. I snickered, gently nudging her with my good shoulder as I walked past her.

In a more serious-type environment, I probably couldn't get away with this. But the ZPD was pretty much family- I'd never start shit with them, and so I got a little leeway, you know? If I'd ever had some sexual harassment charges, they'd probably boot me right back into that line. Too bad woman's bathrooms didn't have urinals.

I was in a great mood- I still couldn't really do field duty, but I could walk. Mostly. I did have to use a crutch, but I was still hyped to get out of that damned wheelchair, even if I wouldn't escape the paperwork I'd been doing in it just yet.

I was halfway to my desk when I was intercepted by a polar bear, standing in front of me as I slowly hobbled along. When I raised my eyebrow questioningly, he fished out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and offered it to me.

I took it with my free hand, leaning on my crutch idly. It was a leaflet for- Really?

“Saw this, thought of you. Perhaps they offer advice on pride over it as well?” the bear questioned in obvious jest, amused.

“Get back to work, Anderson,” I snorted, nudging the side of his foot with my crutch's little nubby rubber thing. “Don't make me trip you.”

He held up his paws in silent surrender, trundling off. As I got to my desk, though, I paused. More then happy to put off the paperwork waiting for me, I put down the paper he'd given me.

It was a flier. Specifically, it was a flier for a pseudo-penis support group. I can see why he'd think of me when he got it from wherever- I wasn't exactly shy about my body, and not afraid to advertise when I flirted, serious or no.

I could definitely see the humor in his jest, but it got me thinking. I knew for sure that other hyena women might not share my view on the anatomy we're given. My newest friend Aafiya had definitely taught me that. I hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot with how I'd explained my own views on the subject.

I glanced down at the meeting location. Maybe I could do better, this time. I'd already patched things up with Aafiya, but the idea of other hyenas being unhappy with their bodies… I mean, shit, I wasn't a monster. I didn't want anyone to suffer, especially my own kind. Maybe I could do something about that, or at least try.

But for now, paperwork.

Ugh.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I leaned back against the seat of my car. Driving was one of the few pleasures I had left, while I was still healing. I couldn't really hit the gym- Or a stranger's bedroom, for that matter- With a broken leg, but as long as I still had one good leg, I could drive.

And that meant I could go fast, instead of hobbling all over the damn place. I still had the window down- Having the wind in my fur was awesome, unless I was driving through somewhere like Sahara Square.

I shivered. Never again. That sandstorm blindsided me. It was a week before I got all the sand out of my car- or my fur.

As fun as driving had been, though, I was at my destination already. After work, I'd taken the flier for the support group, so here I was. I was kind of surprised at how many cars were in the parking lot, but they couldn't all be here for the same reason I was, right?

When I pressed open the double doors, and saw a lobby full of spotted hyenas, I sure as hell felt wrong. I hadn't seen this many of my own species in one place since I was a kid, dragged along to family reunions. Hadn't really kept up with my family since they shipped me off, so it had been a while.

The receptionist- Probably a receptionist, or at least someone behind a desk- Waved me over, and I automatically started to walk towards them. They gave me a concerned look once I drew near. “Oh, are you okay?” he questioned, leaning over the desk.

What? Oh, right. The crutch. “Better then I was,” I offered cheerfully. “So, I hear there's a support group here?”

He nodded. He was smaller then me, of course, as a male. Fortunately for him, I was pretty into smaller guys. As I sized him up, he continued. “Yeah, this is the place. It always surprises me how many people struggle with their body like this,” he murmured, glancing off to my side. I followed his gaze, forgetting about my vague idea to get this guy's number,  and saw the rest of the people waiting for the meeting.

I knew the feeling. I glanced back at him. “Kinda surprised you're here, to be honest,” I admitted. “I mean, this is kinda a women problem, you know?”

He nodded. “I get that sometimes,” he agreed. “But just because I don't suffer because of it, doesn't mean I should just ignore the fact there are people who see it as a problem, you know? Oh, it's time,” he added, checking his watch.

I looked back at the other hyenas- Regular visitors who all seemed to know where they were going. “Yeah. I know the feeling,” I agreed, turning to follow the others.

The meeting room was… A lot like the lobby, honestly, with all the chairs. I guessed people would want more privacy then a lobby when they were talking about their dicks, though. Plus, these chairs were arranged in a circle in stereotypical support-group style.

Most of the hyenas there seemed pretty normal- Well, there was one of them that looked like they had cartoon swirly-eyes for a second, but I was pretty sure that was just a trick of the light. But most of these girls... If I had passed them on the street, I'd never have expected them to hate themselves enough to attend a support group about their own bodies.

People introduced themselves. Shared their own stories, the reasons for their stress. Break-ups. People who saw them as fetishes, not women. Harassment over not being 'Real women'.

It was fucking awful, and I was only hearing about it. If anyone had tried some of the shit I was hearing about on me, I'd end up at the station dragging someone with a bloody nose behind me. Granted, it'd be to turn myself in, but it would be so worth it.

The common theme in all of the stories was how it all came back to what was between their legs. These people had as little in common as any strangers of the same species, but they were all being treated the same, with the same awful shit.

God. I had heard Aafiya when she told me her own experiences, but now I was really starting to get it.

Finally, it was my turn. Heads turned in my direction, and I leaned forward in my chair. “Hey,” I started. “I'm Becca-”

“Hello, Becca,” the group chorused in unison. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sitcom-worthy, yeah, but this was kind of a serious moment, and I wasn't done.

“-And while my own experiences are a little different from most people here, I do know someone who does feel the way you do. And, it made me think about why I was happy, and she was miserable,” I added.

I could see they weren't going to stop me, even though I wasn't exactly one of them. I continued. “I guess… It was mostly how we dealt with it. I mean, yeah, I face the same kinds of people she did- And you do. But I never let their attitude get to me, or let them walk all over me. I'm proud of who I am, and my body,” I admit, leaning forward. I raised my paws. “Now, I know people at a support group for this aren't exactly the kind of people who are proud of their bodies, right? Well…”

I sighed. “I mean, it's like this. You gotta be proud of who you are, or at the very least accept it. If you're fat, or weak, or… Or slow… You can work on that. It could be hard as hell, but you could train to the limits of your species to improve yourself. But if you hate something about yourself that you're stuck with, like basic anatomy, you're just gonna be miserable forever, because there's nothing you can do to change that part of yourself.”

I hummed, rubbing my chin with a paw. I wasn't any good at speeches, and I was mostly making it up as I went along, but I did want to help these people, even if it was sharing my outlook. “And there will always be asshats who'll try to abuse you because of your species and gender not matching their idea of 'normal'. And the thing is, fuck those people. You can't change to make them happy, and you shouldn't, either.”

I thought back to the ZPD- My fellow officers were my friends, and practically family. “But there will be people who don't give you shit for what you can't change. Good people. Even if it seems like everyone's an asshole focused on your pseudo, just remember there are good people out there who ARE worth your time.”

I was happy to refer to my own pseudo-penis as a dick for the sake of simplicity, anatomical incorrectness aside. As awkward as the technical name was, it was probably for the best I be at least a little accurate in my little speech.

And man, I was starting to get nervous about it- I didn't do speeches, as I was happy to mention whenever I felt prompted to give one, and I hoped that the way I was making shit up based on my own experiences wasn't offensive to these people who had real problems. I looked down into my lap, down at my cast leg.

My ears perked up. By the time I looked up, I had missed out on who had started clapping, but I knew that everyone was clapping now.

“…Thank you,” I murmured. I didn't really feel like I deserved the applause, honestly. But if they liked it enough to applaud it, then maybe they'd take it to heart. Maybe next time some asshole tried to abuse them, they'd flip them off and hang out with someone who's opinion actually mattered, and that was good enough for me.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I sighed, slumping forward and pressing my head against the top of the steering wheel.

The rest of the meeting yesterday had gone well. Today was just another workday, though, and I was gonna be expected inside soon, same as usual. But I was finding it hard to muster the enthusiasm to leave my car, and actually do things.

If I left, I'd have to walk. And I couldn't walk- I had to limp.

I silently resigned myself to the inevitably sluggish pace as I got out, taking my crutch from the passenger seat as I did. I did have another flier from the support group, so I'd made this one into a paper airplane I flicked at Anderson as I passed him in the hall.

“They didn't have anything for pride after all,” I joked, watching his eyebrows rise with surprise. He hadn't expected me to actually go, I guessed. Well, neither had I, at first.

“You wouldn't have listened if they had,” he rumbled lightheartedly at me, scooping the airplane off the floor where it had bounced off his chest, and tussling my head-fur as he padded past me. I grumbled, taking a moment to smooth it back into place with one paw.

As I reached my desk, I found Fangmeyer there. I was friendly with most of the force, but I'd gotten a little closer with her lately- Partially because I'd felt compelled to pester her about where the handcuffs she'd used on me had been, as her 'personal' set. “Hey, Tiger,” I greeted, tap-tapping across the floor with my crutch.

“Hey yourself,” she returned. “You feeling any better?”

I put on a smile. “Yeah! Yeah, totally.”

She gave me a flat _look_. I wasn't really buying it, either. I groaned quietly, slumping in my seat. “Yeah, okay. No, not really.”

She leaned over my desk, placing her paws on it and gently nudging my pending paperwork off to the side. “What's up?”

I might as well tell her. It's only been on my mind for half a fucking week. “I'm **slow** ,” I admitted. “I don't do slow. I miss field work, the gym, sex… Well, some of those things more then others,” I joked quietly. “I mean, I'm glad I can be useful, but paperwork is just so _boring_ , you know?”

The tigress rubbed her chin. “I think that's why half the department tried to get you to do their paperwork for them when you started,” she returned, making me snort. “But, hey.”

I looked up at her. “Yeah?”

She reached over and ruffled my head-fur. Why was everyone doing that this morning? “I figure you've suffered through enough paperwork. You wanna be my temporary partner while you recover?”

I squinted at her. “You know I can't do fieldwork like this,” I rebutted, not sure where she was going with this.

She shrugged. “You can't do footwork,” she corrected me. “But I'm pretty sure you could still be in the field if all you had to do was drive the cruiser. You have been driving to work, right?”

I sat up straight. “Are you serious? Please, be serious. If you're not serious, I'm gonna hit you with my crutch for teasing, I swear-”

Fangmeyer held up her paws in surrender, looking amused. “Please, I'd feel bad about putting you down if you did.”

I chuckled. “Aren't you supposed to say it's not fair 'cause you couldn't hit back?”

She shook her head. “No, I'd definitely still put you down. But I'd feel bad about it,” she chuckled in return. “But, no, I'm not teasing you. But only until you're fully fit for field duty- I'm not babysitting your tail forever,” she countered.

I eased myself out of my chair, pushing against the desk to prop myself up. Then, I hugged her. The way she returned it, I was glad my ribs weren't hurt like my leg was- Big predator like her was strong. “Thanks, Fangmeyer. Been feeling kind of bad… Visited a group of people even worse off then I am yesterday, and I was feeling pretty lame about moping over my own problems,” I admitted. I mean, yeah, I had lame work, but I wasn't harassed the way they were.

She leaned back. “We can talk about it later, if you want. But for now, I'm gonna go see about that temporary partner thing. You know what that means, right?”

Freedom from my desk? “What?”

She grinned. “For you, another form to sign.”

As she turned her back on me to leave, I threw my pencil at her. She laughed as it bounced off her back, and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Yeah, things were looking up, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Or, if you can properly express why you didn't like it, for that matter.


End file.
